La primera vez
by Reina de Chocolate
Summary: Si, era un hecho. Matt había remplazado a Mello. Con un nuevo amigo que era aun más delgado que su ex amigo, más adictivo, y lo más importante, uno que nunca lo iba a dejar solo.


La primera vez

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, ni tampoco mi querido Matt, si me pertenecieran, él y Mello estarían vivos y en una relación amorosa.

"Las noches de viernes son siempre los mismos en este pueblo.  
Estoy mirando hacia arriba, pero me estoy sintiendo un poco decaído.  
Así que encendí este cigarrillo, y me fumare la noche, y espero que el sábadosea el día**  
**cuando todo se sienta bien"

**Una noche calurosa de marzo. Un paquete de cigarrillos. 1 solo cigarrillo. Una funda para lentes. Una caja de fósforos. Un chico. Una venganza. La rebeldía.**

Tan solo tenía 14 años. Una temprana edad para iniciarse como fumador. Escondido detrás de un árbol, del patio de la casota que era su hogar, y el de muchos otros.

Estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Llevaba puesto un short, converse azul oscuro y una sudadera del mismo color con gorrito, y una bolsa al frente, donde traía lo que se convertiría en su próxima adicción.

Traía el gorrito sobre la cabeza, se sentía malo.

Sentado sobre el pasto, saco la funda para lentes y la abrió. Saco de ella el paquete de cigarros, que solo tenía un pobre cigarrillo.

Malvoro montana rojos.

Ese que aquel hombre le había regalado tan fácil. Solo tuvo que pedirlo, y entonces ya lo tenía en sus manos.

Saco la caja de fósforos, se metió la parte color mostaza a la boca, y raspo la cabecita azul contra la franja negra de un costado de la caja.

La caja de fósforos se la había robado de la cocina. Nadie se había dado cuenta, solo los tomo y se fue.

El primero se apago debido al aire que apareció repentinamente. Lo puso a un lado y se dedico a encender otro. Raspo y luego lo acerco al cigarrillo, entonces este también se apago.

Suspiro y aventó el fosforo usado lejos. Por un momento pensó, que Dios estaba mandándole alguna clase de señal. Como si al enviar ese viento estuviera diciéndole que aquello que hacia estaba mal.

Saco otro fosforo, y desecho aquel pensamiento. El que creía en ese "Dios" era Mello, no él. El que le rezaba todas las noches sin falta era Mello, no él.

A continuación imagino lo que Mello diría si pudiera verlo justo ahora. Seguro le gritaría y le diría que era un idiota por estar acortando su vida sin razón aparente.

Pero, si Mello estuviera ahí con él, seguramente no estaría tratando de encender un cigarro. Pero Mello se había ido y esa era razón suficiente para Matt. Su vida ya no le importaba.

El rojo vivo que pudo apreciar en la punta de su cigarrillo, le indico que ya estaba listo para ser consumido

-Tú eres el idiota, Mello- susurro, justo antes de dar la primera probada.

Parecía como si los hubieran inventado para él, puesto que no se ahogo con el humo o tosió en ningún momento. No eran la gran cosa, pero era suficiente para Matt. Le picaba un poco en la lengua, mas no le importo.

-Dulce venganza- dijo, mientras exhalaba el humo por la boca.

Si, era una venganza contra Mello. Aun cuando este ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Me estoy matando, y tú no puedes impedirlo- dijo, con un tono lleno de amargura, que dejaba ver lo mucho que Matt odiaba a Mello por haberlo dejado allí solo.

-Disfruta de tu libertad, rubio idiota.

Cuando se lo termino, simplemente lo tiro al piso y lo apachurro con su pie, como había visto hacer en las películas. Después lo recogió y lo volvió a meter en el paquete vacio. Después metió este de vuelta a la funda para lentes y lo guardo en la bolsa delantera de su sudadera.

No se levanto aun. Cerró los ojos unos minutos y pensó en que quería otro. Pensó también en que su boca/aliento olía a tabaco al igual que sus ropas. Se vio preguntándose qué es lo que Mello estaría haciendo en ese momento. Hizo una mueca y se levanto. Mello ya no le importaba. Podía irse a la mierda si eso quería.

Camino de regreso a la casa con la cabeza baja. Teniendo, en cada paso, el olor de el tabaco en su nariz.

Se sentía mejor ahora.

Pero el monstruo del cigarrillo, al que se le llamaba nicotina, ya comenzaba a hacer su nido en el. Ya comenzaba la dependencia.

Entro con sigilo por la puerta principal y se dirigió a su habitación, que solía compartir con Mello y que ahora tenía solo para él.

Se dio una ducha y luego perfumo la ropa que había usado. Para mantenerlas oliendo bien mientras llegaba el día de lavado. Escondió la funda para lentes y los fósforos en una mochila que se encontraba colgada detrás de su puerta.

Se vistió con su pijama roja y blanca, que en realidad era una larga camiseta. Se puso un short negro y luego se fue a dormir.

No se molesto en lavarse los dientes, porque quería que el sabor de la nicotina permaneciera allí, y eso lo mantenía aliviado. Ya había planeado robarle uno o dos cigarros a uno de sus profesores. Ese que daba una aburridísima clase de historia y que tenía cara de violador.

Sonrió ante esa maravillosa idea. Muy pronto, tendría más de su nueva cosa preferida.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar. Su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido, había sido sobre ese cigarrillo que había visto anunciado en un comercial en la tv. Aquel día que habían tenido acceso a la televisión él, y otros chicos. Un cigarrillo con un toque de manzana.

-Delicioso- pensó.

Si, era un hecho. Matt había remplazado a Mello. Con un nuevo amigo que era aun más delgado que su ex amigo, más adictivo, y lo más importante, uno que nunca lo iba a dejar solo.

Hello hello.

Esta historia es mi propia historia de mi primer contacto con un cigarro real! La adapte a la situación de Matt, (que es el abandono de Mello y para mí cuando comienza a fumar) y entonces salió esto.

Lo escribí muy rápido, así que perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

Espero y sea de su agrado (a mi no me convence).

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
